


Supergirl is not enough

by Doph



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, F/F, Finger Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, Office Sex, Quickie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doph/pseuds/Doph
Summary: Sometimes office sex is not enough





	Supergirl is not enough

The pressure was building, pushing onto, three wet fingertips, that were curled deep inside a sticky and hot place. Tight walls of a soaking cunt, were being rubbed and giddy welps were spilling out of a raven, haired womans lips, with each stroke. 

Kara Zor-El was in a predicament, a very hot and heavy one, that involved herself and her best friend Lena Luthor, pressed up against each other, hard on Lena's office wall... 

You see, Supergirl was only doing her usual rounds of flying around National City, when she noticed Lena was still working late at night.

The blonde super, was only going to pop by for a quick hello, but it ended up into a desperate making out session and Kara pushing down Lena's black lingeria, to finger, fuck her, deeply, slowly and with a gentle force that made Lena's eyes roll to the back, of her C.E.O head. 

You see Kara, was in a predicament, not just because she was fucking, her best friend, but because she was fucking her best friend, as Supergirl. 

Kara Danvers ( Her other side ) wanted to fuck her best friend. 

It was becoming an occurance, Supergirl and Lena having three knuckle deep, sessions, on a daily basis.. But yet Kara Danvers, was still in that, unclear will they, won't they, hazy friends or something more, with Lena. Which certinaly did not involve, Lena breathing into Kara's ear for 'More, harder... Fuck... Yesss'. 

Kara Danvers was jealous of her own self, Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl. 

Twisting her three, very strong, fingers around, Kara watched intently as Lena gasped and clung onto her broad shoulders. Tugging slightly at the red cape, around the blondes suit. Lena's legs were trembling and wrapped around her Supergirls waist, gyrating slowly onto pumping fingers. Kara, easily with one arm, has her beloved brunette, lifted and pressed against the wall. 

Again, envy triggered in Supergirls head, as she wished it was her other self, making Lena squirm in the office. Pressing gentle kisses against the brunettes jaw line and throat, Kara could feel her fingers getting more and more soaked. 

"I.. I'm so, close..." Lena groaned, thrusting her hips harder down onto Kara. 

Pushing her lips with a bitter sweet hardness, against the soft yeilding ones of Lena's, Kara closed her eyes and pretended Lena knew, it was Kara Danvers and not Supergirl's lips, that were kissing with a desperation, as the brunette cum and squirted out a hot sticky mess, all over her hand. 

Murmering and moaning into Supergirl's mouth, broken words, Lena shuddered as a second orgasm was peaking quickly, straight after her first. 

Kara knows how to please her girl. 

Breaking away from the messy kiss, Kara watched as Lena thudded the back of her head against the wall, as the second orgasm shook through her Luthor. Blue, steely eyes watched, with part envy, as Lena breathed out a name.

"Fuck.. Supergirl..." 

The blonde Kryptonian wanted it to be 'KARA' instead, panting out of those swollen red lips. So an envious Kara, twisted her figers around more forcefully, making Lena moan deeply, as the orgasm made her near black out from a harder climax. 

As minutes which seemed like a life time, passed, a steely blonde planted soft kisses, against a trembling neck, she held onto Lena gently, her Lena blushing and sweaty, was slowly coming down, from a double peak of pleasure.

Kara kissed Lena's forehead, tenderly. 

"I got you, Lena" Kara whispered. 

Both wrapped up around each other, it took a few minutes for Lena to come around. A sultry smile creeped up around the Luthors, blushing face. 

"Have I ever told you, how I do, love, your unexpected visits" Lena smiled, stroking her finger down Supergirls, cheekbone. 

"Everytime" Supergirl smirked, pressing a quick kiss to Lena's lips. 

Suprgirl had to go, Whilst they were cuddling from the aftermath of hot office sex, Kara's sister interupted the blondes train of thoughts and hearing, With Alex, summoning Kara to head, to the D.E.O. 

Kara hated this. As much as she loved making Lena shake and near pass out from cumming, Kara wished it was in more of a romantic setting, one where it was, Kara Danvers and Lena, in bed, naked and loving. Not a quickie of Supergirl and Lena, both clothed. 

Regretting what she had to do, the kryptonian raised her brows.

"I have to go" Supergirl nodded, as she gently placed Lena down to the ground.

"I thought so..." Lena, sighed, looking slightly hurt, but with understanding filling her eyes. 

With a chaste kiss ( Which Kara hated doing, as she wanted their kiss to be a love filled embrace ) Supergirl, moved away and nodded a goodbye as she walked to the balcony. Without looking back, Kara flew off into the night sky, with her superhearing, tuned into a "It's not enough", coming from Lena's office. 

Kara Danvers would never leave Lena, like that. 

Kara Danvers needed to declare her love. Kara Danvers needed to stop being jealous of Supergirl... 

Left behind and stroking down her crinkled skirt, was an anguished woman.

Lena needed to tell Supergirl this needed to stop, as much as she loved being fucked, by the red and blue powerhouse, Lena wanted a blonde reporter, that fiddles with their glasses and worked for her at CatCo. Lena wanted her bestfriend. That was more of a hero to her, than Supergirl.


End file.
